


Love the way how you just sit in the corner and brood

by UldAses



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:13:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24211912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UldAses/pseuds/UldAses
Summary: Jaskier is always very smooth when flirting, except when confronted to exceptionally beautiful people. And it took 20 years to Geralt to take the hint.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg
Comments: 2
Kudos: 44





	Love the way how you just sit in the corner and brood

**Author's Note:**

> *-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-  
> 1- English is not my first language  
> 2- I suck at jokes  
> 3- I suck more at dirty jokes  
> 4- I wanted to do a sort of crack!fic but well, I’m a romantic at heart. And I suck at humour (see 2 & 3)  
> *-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

“… like a sexy goose” Geralt almost snorted at this one. Jaskier was usually smoother than that. It was as bad as _‘Love the way how you just sit in the corner and brood’_ … Wait…

WAIT…

Did Jaskier tried to flirt with him back then, in Posada?

_‘You don’t want to keep a man with breads in his pants waiting’_

Yep! Definitively flirting. How was he so oblivious? Well, he didn’t knew Jaskier then so he couldn’t have known but they have known each other for more than 20 years, now. Why he didn’t get it sooner? Was Jaskier still interested? No, he had Yennefer now. But still… It was worth a shot? And his on/off relationship with Yennefer was exhausting. He always thought that, since they have so much in common and were cut of the same cloth, that it would be an easy relationship. It wasn’t. Two wrongs didn’t make a right. They were both too stubborn, too focused on their own shortcomings, their own problems. Seeing themselves not as humans but monsters, beasts, or any others names people called them.

But Jaskier, fearless Jaskier, never saw him as a monster. He never denied that he was stronger and could, if he wanted, kill him in a second. But Jaskier always insisted that there is a difference between what someone can do and what he will do. And what people are willing to do is more telling that what they can do. And now that he knew, the disappointment he felt coming from Jaskier when he accepted Borch’s offer after seeing Yennefer enter the tavern was making more sense. First, he need to tell Yennefer they’re off, for good. And then…

_‘Then, I will see that my bird sing sillies songs again’._

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Everything was going fine. Until Borch, Tea and Vea died. Jaskier comforted him, asking him to, for once, follow him to the coast and Geralt was so tempted. But before he gave him an answer, he needed to broke off with Yennefer. If he hadn’t been so focused on Jaskier’s mood, he could had miss the massive heartbreak coming from the bard.

_‘Wait a little bit more. Just a bit more and I’ll make sure you never feel heartbreak again.’_

The talk with Yennefer wasn’t that great. She tried all the tricks (and magic) but Geralt’s was adamant. He didn’t mind staying friends but it’s was obvious for anyone that they weren’t so great as lovers. He walked out her tent 30 minutes after walking in.

Jaskier was near the fire, apart from everyone else. Geralt sat in front of him.

“Oh! Hi! Everything is fine?

\- Yes. Why do you think something is wrong?

\- Hm. Well. Every time you’re with Yennefer, I can, at least, write 5 pages on my book before I see you again. I only wrote a full page.

\- We broke up.

\- Oh! Geralt! I’m sorry” The ‘not’ was so loud in Jaskier’s mind that even Geralt heard it. “Maybe I can write a song about her. I’ve already written down 2 or 3 or 10 ideas but I’m sure…

\- No, thank you Jaskier. I’ve decided to do what please me.

\- And what please you?

\- For now, going to the coast with you.” Jaskier’s smile was blinding.

“I knew it. For all you growl about us not being friends, you’re really a softy inside. But don’t you worry, dear Witcher, my lips are sealed.

\- It’s going to be more difficult for me to use them, then.

\- Geralt! Did you tell a joke? A dirty joke? Yes! Yes, you did! I’m so proud of you! I need to write this date down…” Geralt got up, walk to Jaskier and sat behind him. “Hm? Geralt?

\- I… We need to talk, but only once this hunt is over. I...” Geralt used his strength to make Jaskier sit on his knees and his hand came to cup gently his cheek, forcing their eyes to meet. “Did I misunderstood? Am I too late?” And Jaskier looked at him with so much love that he could have cried.

“No, you didn’t misunderstood and you’re not too late. I’ve waited for 20 years, I can wait a week or two. As long as you keep telling dirty jokes.

\- I will give you dirty…

\- Oh yes, you will.”

Fuck, this hunt better end soon.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

“Oh! Oh, you, poor thing.” Jaskier went to the egg, checking if it was hurt and then went to the mother and stroke her snout. “You died protecting your child, don’t you? Do not worry, we will protect your egg from any harm.” His bard was such a gentle soul.

After what was going to be an epic battle in Jaskier’s next song, Borch or Villentretenmerth (when a dragon) thanked them for protecting his child.

“I see you have found your destiny, Witcher.” The Dragon looked at Jaskier, who played a lullaby to his egg.

“I have. I’m not running anymore. I’m tired of running.

\- Good, that’s good. The Sorceress and you are too identical, siblings in a way. She’s hurting now, but she will see. Take care of your mate, Witcher.

\- I will.” The golden dragon flew away with his egg and his weapons. The hunt was over.

It took them 2 weeks to finally get to the coast. They rented a little cottage, isolated from the town. And now, barefoot on the sandy beach, his weapons and Jaskier’s lute tucked in a corner, his hand holding the bard’s hand, Geralt couldn’t be more happy to finally begin a new chapter of their story.


End file.
